Sinful Pleasures
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: The love they show each other is always intense, and yet gentle at the same time. Kyouya never fails to show Kaoru how much he loves him and Kaoru always accepts Kyouya's love no matter what. Now contains random, smutty one-shots with hard sex, toys and threesomes as the chapters progress. Not for weak at heart or those who don't approve of this pairing.
1. Moonlight love

So...most of you guys wanted a smutty one-shot from me. And as a writer, I shall comply with what my readers want (not to mention for my own crazy pleasure). And so after checking the house to make sure it's COMPLETELY empty -no way in heaven or hell am I writing smut with my parents in the house- I started writing...

And this is the result..

* * *

What they are doing is a sin, but in the throes of pleasure, none of it matters as the owl hoots into the night and the moon watching Earth's inhabitants sleeping away. The stars twinkle beautifully in the night sky and soft breeze waft through giving the air a comfortable chill. There are still those out in the streets, moving, living, but most are in bed sleeping away and dreaming of wonders.

However, not all those in bed are sleeping. Some might be reading, some might be talking with their friends or roommates; some might be engaging in nightly activities such as a certain redhead Hitachiin and raven-haired Ootori.

Kisses are exchanged between the two as Kaoru wraps his long and lithe legs around his lover's midsection. Not a second is spared as Kyouya continues to assault the Hitachiin's mouth as his hands roam about the beautifully illuminated body. Under the moon's light, Kaoru look like an angel with ethereal beauty, not compared with anything in the world.

"Kyouya..." Kaoru moans out breathily, he tosses his head back as Kyouya nips and licks his slender neck. The raven-haired man assaults Kaoru's body like a delectable cuisine, one that is very rare and very hard to produce. The older man's hands are now playing with Kaoru's pert nipples making them redden and sensitive.

The groan that escaped Kaoru's lips didn't go unheard by Kyouya as the older man continues to leave marks all over the younger man's neck and navel. "You're beautiful, Kaoru. I'll never let you go in all my life," he whispers out as his hands dip lower to play with Kaoru's inner thighs.

Another groan escapes the younger man as he could feel Kyouya's fingers playing the rim of his entrance while his other hand is keeping him balanced as he looms over the Hitachiin. Of all the positions, Kaoru prefers to lie down on his back as it would allow deeper penetration especially if his legs are slung over Kyouya's shoulders.

His musings are then broken when he feels a finger slipping in easily due to the presence of his pre-cum. When had Kyouya played with his manhood, he'll never know as his entrance is being stretched by another finger. His cock twitches slightly from the absence of stimulation around it but droplets of his seed still flows through without restraint.

"You seem to be quite excited, Kaoru," Kyouya grins lecherously as he gave his lover's cock a teasing lick. Kaoru arches and gasps at the sensation, gripping Kyouya's dark hair and pushing him down for more. "No, no, I won't be giving you a blowjob tonight. I'll make love to you until you see stars,"

"Isn't that what you do to me all the time?" Kaoru asks between moans and groans as Kyouya pushes a third then fourth finger into him. The scream that threatened to spill forth was quickly covered with a deep kiss as Kaoru squirms around the fingers, asking for something bigger and harder for more pleasure.

Kyouya's own manhood twitches in anticipation as he pulls his fingers away with a 'pop'. His grey eyes scrutinizing the red and puckered hole as it twitches upon meeting the cold air. Kaoru's not in a good shape either, panting and moaning with his back arch upwards, legs parted as wide as they could, love bites all over his navel and neck, nipples pert and red and cock seeping with semen.

Unconsciously, Kyouya licks his lips at the sight and he had to fight down the urge of wanting to devour Kaoru then and there.

"Take me!" Kaoru shouted as his right hand jerks himself and his left hand leans downwards to his puckered hole and inserting a few fingers in. "Take me like the beast you are, Kyouya!" Unable to take it anymore, Kyouya grabs hold of Kaoru's ankles and hoist them upwards as he pushes himself into Kaoru's entrance.

"AHH! Ugh...!" Kaoru couldn't help but yell at the sudden intrusion. Even though Kyouya had coated his insides with his semen, it's still somewhat dry but the pain only heightened the pleasure as Kaoru shivers when he felt Kyouya's cock inside of him.

The two stayed still for a while to ensure that Kaoru is accommodated with his large girth. A nod from Kaoru finally made Kyouya pumps himself in and out of the Hitachiin's hole, slowly at first, then gaining speed. Cum dribbles out of Kaoru's slit as the pleasure he feels continues to heighten reaching for climax.

"Kyouya..." Kaoru breathes out as he could feel himself closing the edge. Smirking, Kyouya slyly slid a cockring down Kaoru's shaft before he could orgasm and the younger of them screeches in surprise. "Kyouya! What-?" Before he could question any further, Kyouya slips one of his fingers into Kaoru's already full entrance, causing Kaoru to gasp and shiver violently.

"I plan to keep you going for the whole night, my beloved," Kyouya whispers huskily at Kaoru's ears. He continues to pound Kaoru into the bed and feeling himself sliding in and out at the same time as he inserts another finger. Kaoru moans loudly and Kyouya had to kiss him to silence him.

Finally, Kyouya reaches his climax and spills his seed into Kaoru's channel until it overflows as Kaoru sighs raggedly. Kyouya pulls himself and his fingers out to look at Kaoru who is still shivering for release. "Kyouya..." the Hitachiin begs timidly. "Get this thing off me, I want to cum..."

Kyouya could feel his cock hardening again at the sight. He just loves seeing Kaoru's submissive face and body covered in sweat and cum, particularly his cum oozing out of Kaoru's hole and staining the sheets and his inner thighs.

Grinning, Kyouya then pulls Kaoru upwards and sets him down on his lap, penetrating him at the same time causing Kaoru's eyes to grow wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream. _This is too good!_ Kaoru thought as he put his entire weight on his waist and his arms encircling around Kyouya's neck.

Kyouya continues to pound himself into Kaoru as his cum from their previous lovemaking dribble out from Kaoru's red hole. Kisses and nips are exchanged between them as they both approach their climax. "Kyouya..." Kaoru murmurs breathily and the Ootori plucks the ring off of Kaoru's dick.

With a shout of completion, Kaoru came all over their stomachs, his seed sticky and plentiful as Kyouya continues to ram himself into the clenching channel before releasing his own semen for a second time that night. For a moment they stay like that, basking in the glow of sex as Kyouya continues to mark Kaoru's neck with love bites.

"I love you..." Kaoru whispers lovingly next to Kyouya's ears before succumbing into sleep. Kyouya smiles and caresses Kaoru's soft cheeks before pulling out of him gently as to make sure the younger doesn't wake up.

"Love you too, Kaoru," Kyouya whispers back before covering them with the blanket as the moon continues to illuminate the large windows, bathing them in its beauty as the night continues on, their sinful pleasure goes unnoticed.

* * *

...Feel free to call me a total pervert now. I had to stop multiple times because I uhh..had some..problems.. -cough- It's a smut story! The feeling gets to you so it's not my fault I had to 'release some tension' if you know what I mean...

Okay, shutting up now. I didn't make Kyouya a total sadist, am I? Because I like it when I see my favourite pairing do it hard. This is borderline hard, hopefully. Now that you guys got your smut, leave me a review! I'll hide myself away now...


	2. Binding birthday

You guys want more chapters? I can give you that, but a story from this, no. I need to plot the story before I can write it down and find any possible holes so that I won't make you guys, plus me, confused. That's how I roll. So now I swallowed my pride and write you guys a chapter 2!

I know it's not Kyouya's birthday, but the plotbunny wormed in and I can't do anything about it. So..enjoy your smut. I'm now off to continue _Glasses to Diamonds_.

* * *

Kyouya returns home feeling somewhat content and relaxed. His friends had thrown him a grand party for his birthday with the finest wine and luxurious food, not that he doesn't eat those often, but he always keeps things moderate as he tries to save money over nonsensical things. Kaoru had been quite a kitten, purring up to him and giving him light kisses between meals.

Now that such an event is over, the two returns home cuddling to each other in the limo. "You're very submissive today, whatever the cause?" Kyouya asks in a teasing tone as the limo pulls up to his mansion. The sky is dark, but the mansion's powerful lights easily guide them to the door.

"It's your birthday," Kaoru answers simply. "It's a special day, so I'm being special by being submissive to you," the redhead continues as they both walk in practically attached to the hip, Kyouya's arm never leaving Kaoru's waist all the while. Kyouya kisses Kaoru on the head and pulls him closer as they neared the Ootori's bedroom.

"You're always special, never forget that," Kyouya drawls out lovingly. The kisses and nips went on until they practically feel too stuffy in their clothes and strewn it all over the floor, only that Kyouya still has his pants on while Kaoru is as naked as the day he was born. A bite to the redhead's neck made him gasp and mewl as Kyouya continues his ministrations south.

All of a sudden, the table was turned and it's now Kaoru looming over Kyouya instead of the other way around. Shocked, Kyouya tries to reverse their position only to find the mischievous glint in Kaoru's eyes. "Oh? What're you up to now, beloved?" Kyouya purrs seductively.

The grin etched on Kaoru's face only intensifies his mischievousness as he practically sits on Kyouya, rubbing his bottom against Kyouya's pitching tent teasingly. "Just a little service for that compliment, and a gift for the birthday boy,"

"Watch it kid, I'm still older than you and make you walk like a grandmother in the morning," Kyouya replied back with a lustful growl when Kaoru reaches his hands back to undo the zip, all the while keeping eye contact. Kyouya bucked experimentally and he could feel Kaoru clenches slightly above him.

The deep chuckle resounding from the Ootori clearly tells Kaoru that his seme is running wilder tonight, probably due to the excessive wine he drank earlier, but Kaoru's not one to complain if he's getting serviced tonight even if he said otherwise. With a smirk, Kaoru reaches down to grab Kyouya's length and gives it a teasing stroke, causing the Ootori to inhale sharply at the stimulation.

"You're really not going to walk straight in the morning," Kyouya growls out with a feral and lustful smirk.

Leaning down until he's near Kyouya's ear, Kaoru whispers out, "I look forward to that," before pulling himself upwards and finding himself pinned under Kyouya again. The change was so sudden that Kaoru had to reorient himself for a few moments only to find his arms and legs tied to the bed. His arms are bound together by Kyouya's necktie; his legs are spread apart, bent and tied to the side of the bed with thick cloths.

"You look delicious like that, all ready to be eaten and ravished," Kyouya grins as he sits at the edge of the bed with his glasses in hand. Kaoru always found Kyouya look more dominant with his glasses off and is turned on more if he doesn't use them in their sessions. "Service me huh? But all I want is to eat you,"

Tossing his glasses aside, Kyouya ravishes Kaoru's mouth with deep and breath-taking kisses. While Kaoru's attention is occupied, Kyouya pushes three fingers into Kaoru's twitching hole, slicked with oil he covered his fingers in beforehand.

Kaoru moans loudly and thrashes about when he suddenly felt his insides being stretched all of a sudden. The pain was brief, quickly replaced with unadulterated pleasure. The squelching noises only spurs Kyouya all the more and he thrusts the fingers in sharply, angling them to hit Kaoru's prostate.

Kaoru continues to moan and squirm against the fingers until Kyouya pulls them out. There was a small whine from Kaoru's lips and he starts to protest until he could feel multiple beads entering his rear one after another. His eyes grew wide and his hips quivered at the sensations as Kyouya continues to push the anal beads into the twitching hole.

"How shameless, you have all of them in," Kyouya teases lightly as he reaches forward to play with Kaoru's sack. The young Hitachiin could no longer form coherent words as the feelings from his waist down seems to intensify as Kyouya continues to roll his sacks around like dice.

And then when he deems that he's played Kaoru enough, Kyouya pulls the anal beads one by one, each of them sticky and dripping with fluid while his other hand starts to pump Kaoru's shaft.

"You...tease..." Kaoru breathes out as he starts to feel somewhat empty when the beads are pulled out. Kyouya merely smirk at him wider and he starts to kiss the twitching hole. Kaoru could only scream voicelessly when his seme's tongue breaches in to lap and coat his insides more as his shaft is still being played with.

"I thought it's my birthday today and I can do as I please..." the Ootori chuckles darkly as he licks his lips. Kaoru's body is trembling violently at the continuous assault of pleasures and he bucks when Kyouya circles a finger around his slit.

Finally thinking he's done enough, the seme pushes himself in with one smooth thrust, causing Kaoru to writhe and shake his head at the onslaught of pleasure. "More...more, I want you to do me harder," Kaoru breathes out shakily. Complying his words, Kyouya begins to set a brutal and fast pace.

"You want more? I'll give you more," Kyouya says between grunts as he pushes himself as deep as he could. Kaoru could feel his prostate being abused at the hard thrusts but that's what intensifies the pleasure.

The redhead's bottom is sucking Kyouya's length greedily and is red and puckered from the pounding but neither of them paid any mind to it. Kyouya continues to abuse Kaoru's channel with his hard and fast thrusts as Kaoru's length is rubbing against his stomach.

Swooping down, Kyouya marks Kaoru's porcelain skin with angry red marks all over his neck and navel area before turning his attention to the pert nipples. Kaoru could feel himself getting closer to the edge and he tries his very best to untangle the tie that's keeping his hands immobile.

Kyouya continues to assault the red nipples with light bites and kisses before pinching them with his hands. With the constant pounding and the over-stimulation on his chest, Kaoru let loose a howl of completion and his length throbs painfully and releasing his sticky white seed all over their stomachs.

Kaoru had never release this long before and his body arches and bucks against the restraints as Kyouya continues to thrust inside of him. 'You sure came a lot, now eat some," Kyouya drawls out darkly as he wipes some on his fingers before nudging them to Kaoru's lips.

Still tired from his long release, Kaoru did as he was told and sucks on Kyouya's fingers to taste himself as his length is forced to harden again from Kyouya's poundings. A few more hard thrusts and they both came together, Kyouya's seed irrigating Kaoru's channel until it practically spills outwards.

"So good..." Kaoru moans out when Kyouya finally pulls out. The cum that was inside him now spills forth to stain the sheets and his inner thighs as Kyouya finally release the restraints binding him to the bed.

Shakily, Kaoru pushes himself to a sitting position and crawls over to Kyouya's lap. "Happy birthday, Kyouya," the redhead smiles out happily before dozing off. Kyouya merely smiles back and kisses his beloved's temple before setting him in bed and cleaning themselves so that he too can get a pleasant night's sleep.

* * *

...I've been listening to too many Lucky Dog drama CD lately that I now have ideas for the next eight chapters. I accept requests but NOT BEFORE chapter 10, after that I'll be depending on you guys.

I've surprised myself at the amount of ideas I have for these two. Next chapter..BJ happens! Review me so I know you guys are satisfied with this chapter/story.


	3. Dangerous distractions

Oh god, OH GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Things went in a whirlwind of insanity these few months, with my bad results, my application for nearby universities got rejected, my grandma passed away, my cats dying suddenly, K bunnies eating my brain and **MY YAOI SMUT BOOK GOT STOLEN!** *horrified* That was the worse! Was just walking with my satchel to the park with the book in it and writing in it when I sat down, and then a friend of mine wanted to show me something so I put the book on the satchel, came back and it was gone!

*sobs disgustingly* There is no way a man would've stolen that, maybe, but all I saw were girls! Yaoi fangirls! I just realized how scary we are! Everything was in there; the plot, the summary for each chapter, what I'm supposed to write, what they're supposed to say and do.. I think whoever stole it is really a yaoi fan because I wrote on the cover; PERSONAL YAOI STORIES AND PLOT. I even drew a picture of two guys doing it with bodily fluid everywhere and they still..STOLE IT! Unbelieveable!

So..I have to make do with the newer and fresher stories in my head. I'll try updating this as best I can since I still have some time for myself.

* * *

The day is quiet and serene, with the weather not too hot or too cold. Birds are chirping away outside the glass windows of a certain Ootori bedroom and the breeze filtering in with the scent of freshly cut grass.

At his study desk, Kyouya is typing away on his laptop to finish his assignment. As interesting as the history of Renaissance is, it can still be quite a bother to be completed. He had gone through multiple sleepless nights just to finish his work, not to mention the fact he still has to watch over the club and its funds.

So now, with only a few more pages to go, Kyouya sharpens his focus as his fingers dance over the keyboards like the wind. Despite the multiple sleepless nights, he still looks very refreshed and energetic, as if the tiredness of his body never even bothered him.

"You really should be resting, Kyouya-senpai," came a voice from his doorway. The Shadow King turns to the source and sees Kaoru standing there in a simple orange-yellow shirt and jeans. In his hands, he's holding a lollipop that's yet to be unwrapped.

With a smile, the Ootori beckons Kaoru in. "I'll rest when this assignment is over," he replies nonchalantly. Kaoru frowns lightly when he heard that answer.

"But you just went through a few sleepless nights, I'm sure you know what would happen if you'd continue," Kaoru tries to reason as he pulls a chair next to the typing boy. Kyouya shakes his head and ruffles the other boy's hair playfully.

"You don't have to worry about anything," Kyouya says with a warm smile, a smile he only reserves for his beloved. "I'm capable of taking care of myself. Besides, this isn't the first time I went through sleepless nights going over my assignments,"

Kyouya could see that Kaoru is still worrying over him, the frown only becoming deeper and more prominent.

"Tell you what," Kyouya reasons gently. "How's about I finish this paragraph and get myself some rest afterwards. Is that alright with you?"

He's quite happy to see the smile now adorning Kaoru's face. With an enthusiastic nod, Kaoru allows Kyouya to finish his paragraph while unwrapping his lollipop. Hikaru was nice enough to give it to him when the former found out that it was the last one in the candy bowl.

Kaoru had refused at first, thinking his brother should have it instead but after a pat on the head and a nuzzle to the nose, he gave in and accepted the offered lollipop. After that he found out that the lollipop has his favorite flavor. _No wonder Hikaru insisted I have it_, he thought with a smile.

Popping the lollipop into his mouth, Kaoru starts to suckle it in pleasure as Kyouya works. Unknown to him, the raven-haired boy is much more interested in him rather than his work.

Kyouya tries his very hard not to get distracted by the sounds of suckling and soft pops as Kaoru continues to lick the lollipop to its core. But the moment he sees Kaoru's pink tongue engulfing the candy and licking it all over, he could feel his resolve getting thinner.

_I have to concentrate..._ Kyouya thought fiercely. For a short moment, his attention is fixated on the screen of his laptop, until he heard a soft moan from Kaoru.

Twitching, he stops writing, saves the document and turns off the device before turning to Kaoru. His onyx eyes glazing with want, need and lust as he watches the Hitachiin sucking and licking the lollipop with that sinfully talented tongue.

The redhead is still very oblivious to the look he's receiving from Kyouya, only focusing on his lollipop and thinking that the other boy is busy finishing his assignment. If only he'd turn and see the haze now clouding those two onyx eyes.

"Kaoru," Kyouya calls out slowly, his voice tinged with desire but unfortunately Kaoru is still very much oblivious to it. "What're you doing?"

Kaoru turns around to meet Kyouya in the eyes, his mouth engulfed in the lollipop and he pulls it out with a distinctive pop sound. Kyouya could see a thin line of drool connecting the redhead's lips to the candy.

"I'm eating this lollipop Hikaru gave me. Why?" he asks. In all honesty, Kaoru knew Kyouya's distracted, he's just wondering how long until the Shadow King's resolve finally breaks. "Does it bother you?" the redhead asks teasingly while giving the candy a lick.

Kyouya gulps slightly at the sight but he still keeps his composure. He wouldn't want to jump Kaoru now; the redhead is obviously testing his will and seeing whether he could hold out longer than the given time.

"Not really," Kyouya said in a composed tone, but he could feel his blood going down south and it's not giving him a wonderful time right now. "It's just that it can get quite distracting, so, maybe you can eat that candy later?" Kyouya tries to reason gently.

Kaoru hums as he pops the lollipop back into his mouth, causing beads of sweat to form on Kyouya's forehead as the Ootori keeps his need in check. Kaoru is definitely playing with him, teasing him with the lollipop and obvious to Kyouya's growing problem.

"Hmm...I don't know Kyouya; this lollipop will lose its taste if I keep it away. Besides, I don't like it when the candy's all dry and tasteless, it doesn't give me the _satisfaction_. Don't you think so?" the redhead purrs languidly.

The Shadow King could feel himself getting hotter at the sight, and with the sunlight pouring in to shine on Kaoru's flawless, porcelain-like skin isn't helping him either. Every curve, every angle on the redhead is accentuated until Kyouya finds himself losing his resolve entirely.

"Oh, don't worry about losing the taste, Kaoru," Kyouya breathes out lustily. "Because you're going to have a taste of something much, much sweeter,"

Before the Hitachiin could even register anything, his lollipop was wrenched from his mouth and replaced with Kyouya's lips pressing against his. Kaoru succumbs to the kiss and moans lightly when a tongue presses his lips to gain entrance, entrance which he happily obliges.

"Kyouya..." the redhead breathes when they separate. Kaoru could feel Kyouya's hand reaching into his shirt, lifting it up so the Shadow King could play with the pert nipples while his other hand gets busy cupping and fondling Kaoru's firm butt cheeks. "Ngh..."

"What's the matter Kaoru?" Kyouya chuckles low and dark and a finger prod the Hitachiin's entrance playfully. "Just a little teasing like this and you're already excited? What a slutty body you have,"

Before they know it, they're tumbling over Kyouya's large bed with Kaoru missing his clothes and Kyouya discarding his shirt to the pile on the floor. The Shadow King has Kaoru pinned beneath him and creating love marks all over the soft skin, a feral growl escapes the older boy's throat as he marks his possession.

"Since you like licking so much, why don't you give me some service with that tongue of yours," Kyouya grins as he lifts his head from suckling Kaoru's skin. The look Kaoru gave him sent all his blood down south and he could feel his pants getting tighter with every passing seconds.

Grinning, Kaoru happily pulls down the zip and frees Kyouya's erection from its confinement. He heard Kyouya breathes heavily when the organ's finally released. Kyouya then sits down at the edge of the bed while Kaoru is in between his legs; mouth parted and tongue licking his lips.

"Service huh? You know I love servicing you," Kaoru breathes out before engulfing Kyouya's cock into his mouth, earning a strangled hiss from the older boy. Smirking, Kaoru continues to bob his head up and down the shaft, his tongue licking all over and even playing with Kyouya's sack for teasing.

"You...teaser..." Kyouya moans out as he grabs Kaoru's hair to push him lower down the shaft, but still gentle enough so that Kaoru won't choke. The redhead continues his ministrations for a few moments longer, licking and hollowing his mouth so that Kyouya feels the most extreme pleasures.

Kaoru could feel Kyouya trying to hold it in and decides to up his torture by humming around the large shaft, causing Kyouya to buckle his hips forward. Lucky for the both of them, Kaoru has a great gag-reflex and pins his lover's hips using his hands so Kyouya wouldn't buckle anymore.

Kyouya tries extremely hard not to cum on the spot, Kaoru sure knows ways with his tongue and every passing second, it's getting harder not to spew his seeds all over. Steeling his resolve, Kyouya grabs hold of Kaoru's head and pulls the sinfully delightful lips away from his throbbing cock.

"Enough," the Ootori said raggedly. "Before I actually release all over you," Kaoru merely smirk and licks his lips sensually when Kyouya said that, a small bit of precum stuck to the side of his lips are lapped up when his tongue swipes over the area causing Kyouya's aching arousal to throb harder.

The older of the two pulls Kaoru up and flips him on his stomach before shoving his dick into the puckered hole. Kaoru groans when he feels himself getting filled by Kyouya's hard length, the older boy is actually bigger than what he seems. "Tight as always, Kaoru. And here I thought you and Hikaru likes to do things together," Kyouya sneers from above the redhead. Kaoru only smiles playfully at that and starts to jerk his meat.

"Oh we do this all the time, but I guess I'm the type to return to my normal tightness even after multiple cummings," he answers in a rather sultry and lewd tone. He could hear Kyouya growl from above as his dick continues to ram into his hole repeatedly until he's sure the area there is angry red. The continuous poundings from Kyouya made Kaoru's voice go into hyper drive as he mewls and moans out the older boy's name.

After going at it for a little while more, stars explodes from behind Kaoru's vision as he screeches his orgasm and Kyouya spilling his seed deep inside him not a moment later. Panting harshly, they agreed silently that this is one of their most intense orgasms as they regain their breath. Pulling out from Kaoru, the Shadow King licks his lips when he sees the trail of white running down Kaoru's thighs; it took all his willpower and more so that he's not hard again.

The Hitachiin slumps down on the mattress with a contented hum, not caring that it's dirtied with his seed or that he himself is leaking Kyouya's essence from his butt hole. All he wants now is take a short nap before he has to return home, Hikaru would be too worried if he stayed over for too long.

Smiling at the now slumbering Hitachiin, Kyouya picks his discarded shirt and puts it on before giving Kaoru a chaste kiss to the forehead. He feels rather refreshed now, and his laptop is calling him to finish his work.

* * *

Horrible ending is horrible, but I got no other ideas.. Please be kind and leave some reviews..? *Tamaki puppy eyes*


End file.
